


A World Where We're Both Safe

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Harry, M/M, Murder, Post Hogwarts AU, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: George and Harry are hoping to make the world a safer place.





	A World Where We're Both Safe

"Who knew this would be so easy?" Harry asked with delight. He was covered head to toe in blood, the arterial gush from Petunia's throat being sliced open having caught him quite by surprise. The Dursley's once pristine house was now quite the opposite, the walls dripping with blood, furniture strewn about in broken splinters, and the perfect pictures of the perfect family lay smashed to shards upon the floor.

George smiled wryly. "Who knew, indeed?" He was standing over Vernon, who'd eventually suffocated to death on his own engorged tongue.

It had been a slow process.

Harry craned his neck to get a better look over at him the spit they'd mounted Dudley on, a bed of coals beneath him to slowly roast his flesh like the pig that he was.

"I always wondered if the Ton-Tongue-Toffees could do that," he said in fascination, noting the tongue's enormous size. "You really are a genius. I think that his face turned even more purple than the time Hagrid came to get me for Hogwarts."

"Mum would call that shade 'puce'," George murmured. He looked right at Harry, and grinned, and Harry felt himself flush. "Who next?"

"Well… there was this boy… Piers…" Harry admitted shyly. George strode forward, and cupped Harry's face in his hands, despite the blood and gore.

"Did he hurt you?" George snarled, the fiercely protective side of him that had surfaced ever since Fred's death, and Harry's near death experience both flattering and embarrassing.

Harry curled in on himself. "He helped Dudley invent 'Harry Hunting'."

George's eyes flashed. "He'll regret every moment of it," he promised.

He leaned forward, and kissed Harry. Harry sighed with happiness, and kissed back, clutching at George, his hands slippery with blood as he tried to pull him closer.

"I love you," Harry whispered into George's lips. George pulled him into a hug.

"And I love you. I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again, do you understand? We'll kill them, we'll kill them all before they could ever even think to lay a hand on you."

Harry shivered, and smiled. He could see the fervent devotion in George's eyes, and he'd never felt safer. He extended a hand, and George accepted it.

"Let's go find Piers, shall we?" Harry said. "Then we'll be one step closer to creating a world where we're both safe."

"Oh yes," George agreed. "It's time for us to do some hunting of our own."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
